


Navidad, época para meterse las manos en los bolsillos

by smileinlove



Series: My(love)strade [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: #flash fiction fun, #mystrade flash fiction, #mystrade monday, @mystradepromptsandscenarios, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Relationship, Established couple, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mystrade Monday Prompts, Romance, mystrade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: La próxima vez que Greg quiera decorar la mansión de Mycroft por Navidad, se lo pensará dos veces. O por qué un árbol no es la mejor de las ideas.Mystrade Monday Prompt #19. “I didn’t want you to see this.” - "No quería que vieras esto".
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Series: My(love)strade [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018003
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Navidad, época para meterse las manos en los bolsillos

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC. No gano nada con esto más que diversión.

La chimenea ardía en todo su esplendor y, aun así, el salón seguía frío a las 9 de la mañana. Lestrade, con el café humeante entre las manos, intentaba llegar al menos a 36 grados. Difícil. Esos grandes techos tardaban en calentarse mucho más que los de su apartamento de 50 m2.

Estaba pasando su primera Navidad con Mycroft. No esperaba hacerlo tan pronto, pero le invitó y no supo decirle que no. Se tomó unos días libres y ahí estaba. Levantó la vista al cielo. Raso. Presagiaba mucho frío. Si la polución no hubiera asolado kilómetros a la redonda, incluso nieve. Miró a su alrededor. Entonces pasó la vista por el calendario y se dio cuenta: había pasado una semana desde que empezara diciembre y todavía no habían puesto el árbol.

Mycroft parecía poco navideño, así que lo haría él. Colocó el panel frente a la chimenea para no salir en las noticias y subió al desván. Haría inventario y compraría el resto. Pagaría con la tarjeta para emergencias y luego ya daría explicaciones.

Tras buscar en el sótano e incluso bajo la cama, Greg suspiró agotado. Nada. Ni un elfo de porcelana. _Habrá hecho limpieza_ , pensó. Una gran sonrisa se formó en su cara. Lo compraría todo desde cero. Hizo unos fideos al microondas y se tumbó en la cama con el portátil. —¡Ofertas en casa en el mismo día! Esto es —espetó feliz.

…

Los primeros en llegar fueron el árbol y sus adornos. Un grandioso árbol artificial de 3 metros. —No —musitó Greg—. No, no, no, no, no. —Se tapó la cara con las manos y expiró. Leyó la nota:

_Lamento comunicarle que no nos quedan árboles naturales de 2 metros. En estas fechas, este es el único que queda._

_Feliz Navidad_

—Feliz Navidad —farfulló—. Bueno, no pasa nada —sacó el árbol de la caja y lo abrió. Tras 10 minutos intentando levantarlo, se dio cuenta de que venía en 3 piezas. Rumió. De puntillas consiguió colocar el tramo superior. Le faltaba un palmo para rozar el techo y aún no tenía puesta la estrella. Ahora tocaba abrir las ramas.

El salón era grande. El árbol era enorme. Con el Sol cada vez más escondido, Greg echó las cortinas para que Mycroft no viera el montaje desde fuera con las luces encendidas. El resto de lo que había pedido no daba señales. Poniéndose en lo peor, llegaría después de cenar y lo armaría durante la noche.

—¡Maldición! —gritó. Las hojas de plástico del árbol se le quedaban entre los dedos con cada bola que ponía. Decidió colocarlas sin tocar las ramas. Una brillante bola blanca con purpurina se cayó y rebotó hasta la puerta. Lestrade fue tras ella. La devolvió a su lugar y cayó al suelo de nuevo. Resopló y buscó el problema. El enganche de plástico venía roto. Chocó repetidamente la frente contra sus palmas.

1 de cada 3 bolas que sacaba de la caja estaba rota. Cuando no era el enganche era la esfera. Tomó aire. Ubicó las que pudo, alternando el blanco con el dorado, tirando las defectuosas en bloque. Observó las rojas cintas con suspicacia antes de ponerlas en el árbol. Al situarlas alrededor de las hojas, algunas cedieron, desprendiendo las bolas con ellas. Miró el reloj. Mycroft llegaría en menos de una hora. _No pienso quitarlo en todo el año_ , pensó, mientras movía el sofá para alcanzar una dorada.

…

—Terminado—. Greg dio unos pasos hacia atrás para verlo en perspectiva. A expensas del resto de la decoración que seguía sin llegar, solo faltaba la estrella. La revisó. Brillante, entera… Todo en orden. Se puso de puntillas, pero no llegaba. Podía tumbarlo y ponerla en el suelo, aunque descartó esa idea cuando se dio cuenta de que tendría que colocar todas las bolas y cintas de nuevo.

Observó entre las cuatro paredes, meditabundo. Las sillas del salón eran demasiado antiguas para poner un pie encima. Desvió la vista a la cocina y vio los taburetes del desayuno por la ventanilla. Lo hubiera conseguido si la estrella no se hubiese inclinado hacia los lados. Volvió a intentarlo poniéndose de puntillas sobre el asiento. Perdió el equilibrio.

Mycroft lo agarró al vuelo y lo bajó con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió, vio cómo él sí llegaba a colocar la estrella con el taburete entre las cajas esparcidas.

—No quería que vieras esto... así, Mycroft —este bajó y le dio un beso.

—Yo no decoro, Greg. Sin embargo —dijo contemplando el árbol—, he de reconocer que es elegante lo que he comprado. —Le guiñó el ojo—. Si es todo, ¿recogemos?

—De hecho... —sonó el timbre de la puerta. Mycroft fue a abrir y se encontró a una repartidora.

—¿Gregory Lestrade?

—Yo lo recibo.

—Muy bien. ¿Nombre y DNI? —Greg llegó cuando estaba dándole el paquete—. ¿Quiere que descargue el camión en la entrada o en la calle?

—¿Camión? —Mycroft se fijó que detrás de la puerta automática esperaba, efectivamente, lo que acababa de escuchar. Miró de reojo a Lestrade, que se centraba en sus pies—. Claro —suspiró—. Le abro.

...

Tumbado en el suelo, a Greg le dolían los brazos de abrir cajas. Por su parte, Mycroft sonreía cada vez que rasgaba una. En ese momento, estaba dejando un hueco entre los duendes de la repisa de la chimenea. La bola de nieve con el Big Ben que había sacado ya tenía sitio.

—Mycroft, tengo hambre.

—Paciencia. Ya solo quedan 99 cajas.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :D  
> Espero que les haya gustado :)  
> ¡Cuídense y felices fiestas!


End file.
